Slant top slot machines are designed for long term play. A typical slant top machine is generally shown in design patent Des. 344,296. A seat is provided in front of the machine, a cushioned railing is provided for the player to lean on, the main front face of the machine is slanted for easier viewing, the control buttons are typically on a slanted or horizontal surface for easy access when sitting, and the machine is much lower than a conventional upright slot machine. Slant top machines may be a video type or mechanical reel type.
Gaming machines known to the Applicant do not include any special illumination devices for illuminating the front surfaces of the machines. Illuminating the front surface of a gaming machine, especially a slant top machine, provides many functional advantages, as described herein.